Secrets Are Meant to Stay Secrets
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: "It was simple why I didn't tell them. Secrets are meant to stay secrets..."- Folive. Rated T. Slightly rated M in first chapter.


**Um, I don't know where this came from, it just like popped up in my head. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Today was different…

I walked into school feeling completely foreign. My body felt dirty and it was like a permanent coat of filth covered every inch of my skin. Because those are the places he touched me; where he _always _touches me, but this time was different.

He raped me.

I'm only fourteen years old and my own father raped me.

It all started after my mother left us. My dad had gone into a deep depression and would mope around the house all day, but then things got worse. He started touching me when I was eleven years old. He would usually be out of the house all day and he would come home after midnight either drunk or fine. But either state he was in, he would touch me and pleasure himself while doing it.

I would always clench my eyes shut and wait for him to stop and leave my room. And after every encounter I would cry myself to sleep.

Last night was the night he crossed the line. He was drunk and came home around four in the morning, interrupting me from my sleep. And then he just… raped me. I was awaiting the uncomfortable touching, but when I realized he was removing all of our clothes, I started to panic. I mean, there wasn't much that I could do, accept let him.

It was horrible and unpleasant and it hurt badly; the whole time.

He just shoved right into me without waiting for me to adjust.

I cried while he did it, but he didn't care, he kept going until he was finished.

I shook myself from my thoughts as I walked into my homeroom where I saw Fletcher and Chyna talking away. I didn't want them to notice there was something wrong with me today so I just walked to the back of the room and sat down at a desk by myself.

Fletcher Quimby…

So many things to describe that name.

I've known Fletcher just about my whole life. We've been best friends since we were five years old; the day we met in kindergarten. I ended up developing a crush on him when we were ten years old, but never told him how I felt in spite that he would reject me harshly. And I most definitely ruined my chances when I kept it from him for so long, because then we met Chyna in the A.N.T. program when we were twelve. He instantly noticed her beautiful doe eyes and luscious black hair. She had the perfect smile and clothes, too. She was perfect in his and my eyes.

The crush was more of an infatuation and Chyna even knew he liked her, but never made the slightest move to show him the feelings were reciprocated. I wanted to tell the girl she was insane to not like him back.

He was amazing and handsome.

Even more so had he become beautiful in the last two years.

Puberty set in, making his voice more deep, but still slightly raspy and his body became more toned and muscular. Even his hair got sexier; if that's possible. It was darker, almost to the point where you couldn't say it was brown, but more so black. His face was still beautiful, along with his blue-grey eyes. He even had specks of green in them and his skin had become easily tanned.

Fletcher Quimby was perfect.

Chyna had always taken his feelings for granted, saying he would get over her eventually and things would be fine, but even I saw how in love with her he was. I wish I was in denial like Chyna, but I wasn't.

I blinked when I saw Fletcher walking over to the desk I was sitting in and Chyna was eyeing me with concern.

"Hey, Olive. Why are you sitting over here, you _always _sit with me and Chyna?" He had his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I gulped before I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, that's all." I mumbled.

I had never told either of my friends about my dad, but it never got this bad before, so I thought I would never feel _this _horrible.

"Well, we wanted to know if you're alright."

"I'm fine, Fletcher." I sighed before pursing my lips into a thin line. I looked up at him to see him cross his arms and raise an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong, Olive."

"_Nothing_!" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't wanna talk about it." He held his hands up in defense while smiling lightly down at me, "But will you still sit with us?" He asked hopefully. I couldn't help but smile up at him and I got up and walked over to Chyna with him.

"Hey, Olive!"

"Hi, Chyna."

She got up and we pulled each other into an embrace when my arm started to sting again. I hissed as I quickly pulled away from her.

Well, you caught me…

Here's secret number two.

Ever since my dad had started to molest me, I've turned to cutting as a source of relief.

Chyna looked at my arm then at Fletcher who shrugged, "It's nothing, just scratched myself really bad earlier on one of my notebooks before I left for school and it still stings."

#289.

That's how many times I've lied to my friends.

Mostly about my cutting and why I would feel so bad some days.

"Oh alright." Chyna said uneasily. I could tell she was a bit skeptical, but I did my best not to look to nervous.

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty quick and I soon found myself on my way home. My dad wasn't there as usual when I opened the front door and walked inside.<p>

I ended up making myself dinner… _as usual_.

It would always get pretty lonely when I was here by myself.

I never invited my friends over because of the fear that my dad would come home drunk earlier than usual and my friends would find out about my home life.

After a few movies I was ready for bed.

It was about ten o'clock when I heard the door open. I froze in my place on the couch. My dad was home earlier than usual and he wasn't drunk, but he looked… _happy_?

"Dad?" I asked cautiously. He looked over at me.

"I got a promotion and… I met someone sweetheart."

I was fine with that. My dad had always thought that I would hate a new mom, but truth be told, if I got a new mom and she was a way to make sure he didn't touch me then I was fine.

"Really, that's great!" I grinned at him and he smiled back. This was the dad that I had before our mom left us. I just hope he stays.

"Her name is Anne."

"That's amazing, I hope it works out for you, daddy."

He nodded slowly before going upstairs. I sighed happily.

That was the end of my dad touching me. I was finally able to be slightly happy, but the cutting never stopped. I was kinda self-conscious and the cutting helped.

I still hadn't told Chyna or Fletcher any of my secrets and I didn't plan on it for a long time…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I hope the idea was alright! It's rated T because there won't be any vivid scenes of her dad touching her. It was meant to just tell you guys what happened to her. So it stays rated T. I wanna get at least six reviews before chapter 2!(:<strong>


End file.
